A True She Devil
by jade mage
Summary: Fairy Tail with a twist. Lucy is part demon, but something's not right, as there can only ever be male half-demons. Because of this Lucy tries to hide herself from the world, but ends up bumping into a pink haired mage named Natsu. What will happen if they become friends? And what will happen if he finds out the truth about Lucy? Read to find out XX
1. Prologue

In ancient times angels and demons roamed the earth with the ability to manipulate magic. This was when if a human could use magic they were regarded as witches or wizards, they were either worshiped and respected, or feared and hunted.

In this world there were three types of magic Light, Dark and Void. Light magic was used by angels it was powered by their purity and the sun, where as Dark magic was used by demons and was powered by their corruption and the moon. Void magic was the magic used by beasts such as dragons, this is also where humans got their magical power. Void magic was powered by the users soul and emotions. The ability to use these types of magic came as both a blessing and a curse, as there were rules governing each.

Light power was a healing magic, which for the angels to use they had to remain pure and without sin. Where as on the other end of the scale Dark power was destruction magic, which forced the demons to live corrupt and cruel lives. This was the beginning of the never-ending battle between angels and demons. Void power is basic imagination magic, which is generalized to the users emotions and personality. There is only one set rule for Void power, it's that the user has to remain neutral in the battle between light and dark.

O.O

My name is Lucy Heartfilia; I'm a 17 year old Celestial Mage, and unknown to all a half demon. Three months ago was my 17th birthday, that's when my demon power came to a full.

On the 17th birthday of any half demon their demon blood matures and starts a chain of reactions within their body, starting with unlocking your demon magical power. Within a few days of your birthday your demon side would've been fully awakened. With this your magical power will increase to be stronger than any humans, you will be able to temporarily transform into whichever type of demon you are (cat, wolf or bat, for some examples) and you will permanently have some physical assets of your demon.

-/FLASHBACK/-

"Happy Birthday Princess" Virgo, my pink haired celestial maid spirit, sung happily before entering my room which was as larger and more extravagant than any that you've ever seen before.

"Huh, oh thanks Virgo, yum, that smells delicious" I mumbled sleepily, staring at the large tray of food Virgo had brought in with her.

"S-s-sorry L-Lucy, your father left early this morning a-and won't be back for a week, s-sorry" my other pink haired celestial spirit, Aries, muttered after appearing in a puff of pink smoke.

With my silky, blond bangs covering my eyes, Virgo had placed a small table of food in front of me on the bed, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. He didn't even remember my birthday, not like he ever had though. I took a bite of Virgo's French toast hoping that the deliciously sweet taste will cheer me up. After a couple of bites IT started I felt a churning in my stomach then pain suddenly struck my lower back, all the while a deftly ringing in my ears. My hands had worked their way up to my ears hoping that covering them would stop the ringing, instead what I found where more pointed ears and they were covered in fur. Out of instinct I jumped out of my bed, spilling the delicious breakfast Virgo had made all over the floor, and sprinted to my full-length vanity mirror.

That was the first time I saw my true form.

-/END FLASHBACK/-

I had gone from the most beautiful and sought after heiress in all of Fiore, to living in the shadows of the forest and only ever going near a town or civilization when necessary. Before I had only ever worn frilly pink dresses that would have so much lace that it weighed a tone. Though now my attire consisted of tight, faded blue denim jeans with a long sleeve, v-neck deep green knitted top that tightly hugged my large bust. I wore a black leather jacket that came down to just above my ankles so that it hid my silver tail, I wore a dark grey beanie to hide my silver and black tipped ear, and I wore black finger-less leather gloves, which matched my coat of course, to hide my padded palms. The only skin that I could show was my face, for if I did not hide myself from the world, everyone would know what I am. A half-wolf demon.

**YAY! Finally finished, i'm so proud of myself. This is my first story and hopefully the first chapter of it. PLEASE REVIEW I need opinions. Thanks for reading XX**


	2. The Meeting part 1

DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail, though I'm a little jealous of how awesome it is. The story (and the words) is all mine and it's obvious for the bad gramma

Enjoy the story, sorry this is a filler chapter the action will start soon.

…**O.O…**

The Meeting

It had been three months of solitude, only having had come in contact with someone when a lost traveller asked for directions. I'd been running low in supply's lately, and have been cutting back on how much I use, dreading the trip that I'd shortly have to take into town. I figured out that I had enough supplies to last me two days, and I was a three days journey away from the closest town. I had to cut out a huge chunk of my sleep, just to make it to town before my supplies ran out.

My hope that Hargeon, being a port town, would be to busy for anyone to notice me, had fizzles out a few minuets after entering the seaside town. At Hargeon Train Station a young boy with pink flame like hair and a talking blue cat were trying to get off a train, but the boy, named Natsu Dragoneel, suffered badly from motion sickness and was having some trouble moving after the two's long train ride. The two of them had come to Hargeon in search for someone that called himself the "Salamander". Happy, the cat, had achieved in getting of the train, but Natsu, still having some trouble with his motion sickness, didn't and had departed with the train onto the next town.

Elsewhere in town, a blonde girl wearing suspicious clothing exited one of the town's smaller supermarkets carrying a few bags full of all the supplies she needed to last her the next couple of months. Lucy was on her way out of town, thankfully that her trip only had taken a couple of hours, when she spotted a small magical store, the only one in Hargeon, and decided another few more minuets in the town wouldn't kill her. Or would it?

Lucy had walked around the store for about 10 minuets, sending the shopkeeper glares that could turn anyone to ashes in an instant, everything he came to offer her their newest and conveniently most expensive items. Lucy was on her was out of the store, disappointed that she hadn't found anything worth buying, when she saw the key Nikola, the Canis Minor for 20,000 jewels. Lucy being a celestial mage jumped at the site of the key even though it was only a silver key Lucy had to have it, it also had a cute little dog on the end and Lucy was a sucker for cute things. When Lucy went to purchase the key she attempted bargain with the shopkeeper, saying that if he dropped the price a little she would put a good word out to help his business. In the end Lucy was only able to get the old man to knock off 10 jewels, and infuriated, she stomped out of the shop.

Nearby Lucy had noticed that there was a large crowd that appeared to be gushing over someone, coincidently for a while Lucy had sensed the presence of a foreboding magic coming from that direction. Curious as to what the magic had to do with the crowd Lucy decided to go over and have a look, then she'd leave town for good. Lucy had finally made her way to the middle of the crowd only to find an odd looking, blue haired mage basking in the admiration that the female crowd was giving him. Lucy safely assumed that the man in questions name was 'Salamander', since nearly all the women were screaming that name at him. Lucy, getting agitated after being unable to tell what magic he was using, let lose of some of her magic to mentally scan his magical presence. After eventually finding out that 'Salamander' was using a charm spell to get the crowd's overly enthusiastic attention. Although luckily for Lucy her magical concentration was so high that she couldn't be affected by such petty magic. Just as Lucy found this out she was knocked over from behind, probably by one of his fans (someone under the effects of his charm spell) trying to get closer. Lucy turned around to see a certain pink haired mage.

The 'Salamander' notices our little trip and comes to help me up, afterward he gives the pink haired mage his signature, assuming that he was just another fan of his. You could see the disappointment evident on the mages face as he took the signature and walked away with his shoulders slumped, mumbling, "It's not him". I noticed some of the fan-girls had turned to watch him stalk off with an angry look on their faces, I had to sprint after the pink haired mage and quickly pull him into an ally before a stamped of screeching fan-girls flew past us in a flash.

I turned around to the pink haired mage saying "Hey, I'm Lucy H-" I almost forgot that I was meant to be under cover and I almost just revealed who I am.

"Wha-, oh, hey I'm Natsu Dragoneel" Natsu stated extending his hand. I was just about to shake his hand as a loud rumble almost like a roar echoed through the ally.

"Sorry I haven't eaten anything in a while" Natsu laughed with a toothy grin showing two very sharp fangs.

"Let me treat you to some food, as a thanks for saving me from that charm spell before" I quickly retorted thinking that it was best to play innocent and weak. In all honesty I was curious about him, he has the highest magical energy reserve I've seen in a human yet.

**O.O**

TIME SKIP

**O.O**

"Aren't you going to eat anything Luce?" Natsu asked between giant mouthfuls of food.

"No that's fine, I'm not that hungry" I answered using one of my most convincing and false smiles, trying to hide the giant vain popping out of my head because he _still _can't get my name right.

"Huh, more for me" Natsu grinned showing his sharp fangs, happily chomping down on another chicken wing.

That wasn't true though I was starving, I hadn't eaten anything all day and I was completely exhausted. I couldn't eat, not in such a public place anyway.

**F****lashback**

I've been standing in front of my vanity mirror for the past half an hour gawking at the sight of my ears and my tail. WAIT MY ears and tail! I'd sent Aries back to the spirit world to tell my other spirits that I'm not going to summon them for a while, so they could go in a holiday or whatever they do in their spare time, and to make sure that none of them come for a surprise visit in the time being. I don't know how I'm going to face anyone let alone my spirits in this state, I have I find out what's going on. I was still gawking at my reflection when the burning pain inside my stomach returned as I crumpled to my knees as my vision became blurred the last thing I could make out before my world turned black was the pink hair and maids costume of my spirit Virgo who had stayed to help me through whatever this was.

I woke up groggy as ever with a familiar comforter on top of me thinking that everything was just some terrible dream. That's when I felt something soft swish across my leg and thinking it was a spider I did what any sane person would do, I jumped from my bed screaming at the top of my lungs. When I looked back though the bed was empty, whatever it was wasn't there anymore. I felt it again something soft and smooth like silk run across the back of my legs, I slowly turned my head trying not to spook whatever it was. I squeaked and I froze at the sight of my silver and black tipped tail swaying back and forth randomly brushing the back of my legs, it was so softly that it would send shivers running up my spine every time it touched my skin.

I'd gotten up and done my usual morning routine, although this time dressing in more covering clothes that would hide my wolf like assets. It was noon and both Virgo and myself were unsure of what to do about the current situation, all I knew was that there was no way I was going out in public looking like this. We had come to an agreement that tomorrow I would have to leave because if my step father, Jude, came back and saw me like this he would either lock me up away from he world or kick me out saying that I'm some sort of monster. Virgo and I had spent the whole day packing all the things I would need, like clothes, food, first aid kit and toiletries, into a dark grey ruck sack not knowing how long I would be gone for. I went to bed really early that night so that I could sneak out before any of our maids and butters woke up. That morning I had dressed in black leggings, grey commando boots, a navy blue tee shirt I got at a gig once, and a long black trench coat that hid my tail, and a bandana to hid my new ears.

I'd snuck out the backdoor and had made my way down the side of our garden towards the woods that are adjacent to our land. I'd been walking through the forest for ten minuets when I saw the old wooden cottage of the nice man that I use to stay with when my stepfather got violent or angry. I haven't been to the cottage in years because I'd gained to many responsibilities I was unable to run away, and after that day I just didn't know how to face him again. Thinking about that day made me realise that he was the perfect person so go see about my little problem. I walked up and did my special knock to tell him that it was me, knowing that he doesn't like strangers, after a minute I heard a small huff from the other side of the door I realised that was my que to enter.

I walked in to see he final stage of his transformation he was turning back into his human form so that he could speak to me. In a second he was front of me with his light pearly white skin, shining ebony hair, piercing blood red eyes that appeared to be looking into your soul, he stood a foot taller than me and was wearing only an old pair of black trousers. We both stood their for a minuet wondering what was going through the others mind, I decided to break the silence by taking of my jacket and bandana to reveal my ears and tail in all their glory. In the most graceful and serious way he nodded and lead me towards the dining table, towards the side of the small cabin.

I had stayed there with him for the next two months learning about my new powers and what I can do with them. He had taught me some very important things that are necessary to survive in a world like ours. I'd learnt how to hide my magical power so that it would seem that I was either a normal human with no magical ability or an average celestial Mage, I also learned how to use illusion and shadow magic which allows me to put up a perception filter which can make people think nothing if my presence or to completely ignore me.

Before I'd we both had left the cabin for the last time he sat me down and explained once more that I was a half-wolf demon. He didn't stop there though he explained that to be a half demon you had to have a demon father as there could only ever be male demons and half demons as the demon blood is connected to the male gene. He had explained that he didn't know how I, a female, could be a half demon but stated that I may go though different changes than everyone else for my unique circumstance. What had shocked me the most was when he apologised for what I was going through, that was when I found out that he was Lord Zeref one of the most powerful dark wolf demons ever, and my father. We didn't have much time before sunrise, which was when we agreed we'd leave the cabin as there were more and more demons appearing in the forest trying to catch Zeref for the rewards they'd gain. Zeref had told me one more thing before we both departed our separate was, he'd said "What ever you do, do not eat in a public place, us wolves have no restraint and eat like carnivores once we start eating we'll devour everything in our path".

**END FLASHBACK**

I was so hungry that I thought I was going to pass out just from fatigue, but from the amount that Natsu was eating I thought that even _I_ would be able to show more restraint. Still I wouldn't eat for Father's sake; I had to be careful when I'm near people.

I had to put up a front so that I would be less suspicious. I started to talk about wanting to join a guild and about the most famous guild in Fiore, Fairy tail. I started to go on and on about it and about my celestial spirits thinking that's what normal everyday female wizards would do. When I realised that Natsu and Happy had already finished their meals, I paid the bill and made some lame excuse for having to leave. It was only midday and I was already tired of trying to act like a normal person. I'd been using my perception magic that makes it so that no-one will notice me unless I want them to, being such a simple spell it used up hardly any of my magical reserve but it's so boring to use my magic for such a simple purpose.

I finally had decided that it was time to leave this awful and WAY to busy town and head back to the forest, on my way out I'd picked up the latest edition of Sorcerer Weekly to entertain her for the next couple of months, hoping I would never have to come back to a town as loud as this.

…**O.O…**

Sorry for the wait everyone, schools been a little hectic. I'm still just a beginner writer so review/criticize please. Thanks for all your support.

Hope you all like it XX


End file.
